Letters to Home
by stjtiger
Summary: In 1965, Hoagie was drafted. These were the letters he sent home.


June 30, 1965

An eighteen year old Hoagie was looking thourgh his mail when he stumbled onto a letter with a military seal on it. He slowly opened the envelope knowing what it meant. Hoagie buried his head in his hands after reading the letter as the news set in. "How do I tell Abby that I've been drafted?"

* * *

That night Hoagie had a plan. He had a candle lit dinner ready, bought a diamond ring, and invited Abby over for dinner. About thirty minutes into the dinner, Hoagie got around to the point of the dinner. "Abby, I got this dinner together because of a letter I got today."

"You were drafted weren't you?"

"Yeah, I leave for training first thing tomarrow, but I've also got question for you," he said getting down on one knee, pulling a little velvet box out of his pocket. "Abagail Lincoln, will you marry me?"

"If I say yes will you promise to come back to me?" she tearfully asked.

"Yes." he answered embracing her. "I'll stop by in the morning to say good bye."

"No, I'm staying here until you come home. I want to be the last thing you see when you leave and the first thing you see when you come back. I want to be the one you're fighting for, the thing that you dream about at night."

"If that's what you want, it won't be difficult to do."

* * *

The next morning Hoagie woke Abby to say good bye. "Baby, I'm leavin'."

"Please don't go."

"I have to. I WILL be back, I don't know when, but I WILL be back. I'll write every chance I get."

"Thank you, Baby. You know where I'll be. Don't be gettin' yourself killed on me now." she said embracing him for what could be the last time.

* * *

July 4, 1965

Dear Abby,

I've been assigned a barracks and bunk. There's training from sun up to sun down with breaks being very short and rare. I hear we're only staying here for a month or two though I'm in no hurry.

Forever yours,  
Hoagie

* * *

August 15, 1965

Dear Abby,

No, I didn't forget about you. We're gettin' shipped off in the morning to Vietnam and the drill sergent's been after us more than ever to get us ready. They won't tell us where exactly we're goin' yet. Wish me luck.

Forever yours,  
Hoagie

* * *

August 18, 1965

Dear Abby,

We made it to base and it seems to me that there's more men in the hospital tent for disease than wounds. Although we were sent directly into a battle right off of the plane, I still have all my fingers and toes. Now that we're here, it seems like I don't do much sleeping, instead, laying and waiting for a guy to run in shooting at us. Well, I'm one step closer to comin' home.

Forever yours,  
Hoagie

* * *

September 15, 1965

Dear Abby,

Today, there was a couple of close calls, but I'm still in one piece. I'm hopping that they send me home soon. Just a picture is gettin' old, I need YOU.

Forever yours,  
Hoagie

* * *

October 31, 1965

Dear Abby,

Happy Halloween! Tell Tommy I wish I could be there to chaperone his Halloween Dance. I'm still alive and in one piece.

Forever yours,  
Hoagie

* * *

November 8, 1965

Dear Abby,

I'm comin' home. I might not be able to walk for a while but I'm comin' home. Don't worry, I didn't lose a leg, I was just hit by some shrapnal. And if I'm not quite the same when I get back, it's because I lost a few buddies in the same explosion that put the shrapnal in my leg.

Forever yours,  
Hoagie

* * *

November 16, 1965

Abby waited at the air port. When saw him, tears started to form in her eyes. "Hoagie!" she cried runnig to him and his wheelchair.

He turned to her just in time to recieve her embrace. "Abby, it's so good to see you."

"You to, Baby. You really worried me with a couple of those letters."

"Well, as you can see, I'm still alive."

"Now let's get you home."

"On the bright side, I kept my end of the deal."

"Yeah, yeah ya did."

"So will you keep your end of the deal?"

"How many times have I lied to you? Of course I will."

"Doctor said that I should be able to walk in about eight weeks."

"All I have to say is thank God you were a lucky one."


End file.
